


Prop Hearts In Chocolate Boxes

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, M/M, My Bloody Valentine - Freeform, Top Jensen, as close to writing making love as I could get without dragging out the word count too high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Even though Jensen had come to expect the boxes to be in his trailer on Valentine's day from his boyfriend, they still irritated him. This year though he could forgive Misha for it, cause the second surprise was going to make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta :*

"Damn it, Misha," Jensen growled out under his breath 

He had walked into his trailer after being on set all day just to find it trashed with Valentine's Day boxes, but instead of being filled with chocolate goodness inside, they had prop hearts and blood from set. Misha did this same thing every year for Valentine's Day after he watched that stupid movie. 

Jensen stormed out of his trailer to head over to Misha's for him to clean it up, just like he always did, but this year Misha knew he was coming and had another surprise for him there. 

Jensen never knocked when he got to Misha's trailer, since they started their relationship all those years ago, Jensen had gotten used to just walking in; it didn't matter what Misha was doing, it wasn't like he hasn't seen it before. When he entered this time though the view did catch him by surprise. 

Misha was sitting in front of his television, it paused on the scene in _My Bloody Valentine_ with Jensen's character shirtless on the hospital bed, with Misha's naked legs spread and more boxes and hearts laid out on the floor and couch around him. 

"What the hell, Misha?" 

"What ever do you mean, Jen?" Misha asked, his eyelashes blinking innocently. 

"The- the boxes and naked.... Why naked?" Jensen stuttered, he hated when Misha talked and acted innocent with him, it messed with his ability to speak coherently with proper sentences, because he knew Misha was anything but innocent. 

"Oh, these boxes?" Misha asked standing up and turning around away from Jensen to bend at the waist and grab a box of the floor. "It's Valentine's Day, I thought you'd like them," trying to hand a box over to his boyfriend. 

"Fuck," Jensen breathed out, the view of Misha bending over naked had him temporarily distracted. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "No, I don't like them!" 

"You sure?" Misha asked before walking up to Jensen to pull him into the trailer and close the door behind him, "Be My Valentine," he quoted using his best imitation of Dean's voice and handing over the heart in the box to Jensen and giving the other his giant gummy smile. 

"You're such a nerd." Jensen replied smiling. He always thought it was cute and funny when Misha tried to imitate his Dean voice. 

"Whatever. You're just in time. Sit, you're about to get all surly with the cop guy." 

"Mish, do we have to?" Jensen whined, "you know I don't like to watch myself on screen, it's weird." 

"Well we could do something else to celebrate the holiday," Misha suggested looking over to the bed in the corner of the trailer with his eyebrow raised before looking down at his naked body. 

"I like the way you think." 

Jensen grabbed Misha by his hips and picked him up to push him against the wall and kiss him, while Misha wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist. The kiss was dirty, meaningful just like all the rest they ever share, while hinting at the private love they shared for each other. When their lips separated, Misha bit Jensen's lip to pull it back and unhooked his legs, he let Jensen's lip from his teeth and sashayed his way over to his bed, laying in middle with his legs spread, Valentine's boxes and fake hearts surrounding him. 

"Can't you clean off the bed first?" Jensen asked, kind of grossed out about having sex with his boyfriend surrounded by fake bloody hearts. 

Misha shrugged and grabbed a heart out of the nearest box to him and stared at it for a second before throwing it at Jensen hitting square in the chest and leaving a fake bloody mess on his shirt. 

"Fuck Mish! This is wardrobe," Jensen groaned looking down at the now stained shirt trying to come up with a reason for it other than ' _my boyfriend wanted to have a prop fight_ ' although the wardrobe department would probably understand it, since it was Misha they were talking about. 

"Oops." Misha shrugged reaching for another heart. Jensen was quicker though and took off all the shirts he had on for Dean in one movement and throwing them on the couch. He grabbed his own prop heart and threw it at Misha, hitting on his lower stomach. "Hey, not cool, man." 

"Oops," Jensen mocked back. He was just taking off the wardrobe pants so they wouldn't get hit, but Misha threw another heart at him hitting him in the leg before the pants could come off. 

Once Jensen's pants were off though he walked to the bed as calm a he could muster in his boxers, to lay between Misha's spread leg, and grabbed a heart from a box next to Misha and shoving it in his face, removing it to throw behind him in some forgotten place where it didn't matter at the moment, and preceding to kiss him while his mouth was covered in the fake blood. 

The kiss tasted like chocolate and Kool-Aid blood mix, with a hint of Misha and beer. Jensen had no doubt tasting the flavors bursting onto his tongue that it was from the small micro-brewery that he was opening up in a few weeks, having given out presale beers to all the members of the _Supernatural_ cast and crew. When Jensen broke away he licked up the rest of the mix from Misha's face, moving down to lick at his neck, leaving sticky kisses in his wake everywhere his lips touched. Jensen moved down to lick at the concoction of flavors that were mixed with Misha's sweat on his already appetizing hips, licking and sucking up the blended salty and sweet tang on the others skin. 

"Jensen," Misha whined uncharacteristically dragging out every sound of the letters in the others name, "it's Valentine's Day, are you really going to make me wait?" 

"I suppose you have a point," Jensen stated getting up from between the open legs to walk over to the nightstand and grab the lube Misha kept there and taking his boxers off. 

Getting back in between his boyfriends legs, he left more sticky kisses all the way down Misha's abs and hips, until he got where he wanted to be. He licked a stripe up Misha's hard cock while slicking up his fingers of his clean hand. 

The process it took to get Misha ready for what was next, was slow and tender. Jensen taking every moment he could and dragging it out until Misha was a puddle in his arms. Just as he deemed it appropriate to continue without hurting the beautiful blue eyed man under him, he slicked himself up and slid home. 

Misha was warm and inviting in every way, especially when he was laid out like this. His eyes bright with wonderment and love and adoration as Jensen filled him completely, who was sending the same emotions back to him. 

The sex itself was slow and tender. Misha's lithe body writhing in pleasure of each push and pull Jensen made. Jensen circled his hand around Misha's weeping cock and toyed with it in time with his tantalizing movements, leaving Misha close to delirium. 

"Jen-" Misha moaned out tightening around Jensen with every part of his body he could, his arms and legs wrapped around Jensen's back pulling him closer. 

Jensen stopped toying with him and stroked him through his orgasm. His name falling from the others lips like a prayer. Not long after, Jensen followed with Misha's name falling off his tongue, before collapsing on top of him too tired to pull himself up. The full day of work and the act of sex too much for him to move much farther off Misha than laying half on him half on the bed. He closed his eyes almost asleep. 

As soon as his afterglow wore off and Misha could speak in complete sentences again, he looked at Jensen, with bright eyes, "Wanna watch the movie now," he asked with the same gummy smile that Jensen could never say no to. 

"Sure, Love, start it over. I'll go get us some towels to clean up with." 

Jensen moved to the tiny bathroom in the back of the trailer and wet some towels as Misha stumbled his way back to the living room kicking boxes out of his way. He threw the one's on the couch to the floor to find the remote, finding it in time to just start it over as Jensen to come back. They stood facing each other, sharing a gentle kiss. Jensen dropped to his knees to lay the warm towel on Misha's abdomen and wash off the mix of all the fluids there, before crawling around and wiping the backs of his legs and entrance. Once Misha was cleaned, Jensen laid on the couch getting a lap full of messy hair as Misha laid his head on Jensen's stomach to settle in and watch the movie they both knew by heart.


End file.
